


Visiting the Bosses

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Almost everyone tries to murder Jingaling, Gen, Old King Coal has a temper tantrum or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Jingaling goes visiting his friends





	Visiting the Bosses

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre- Tooie, and my version why Zombie Jingaling says his quotes.

Exiting his palace, Jingaling grabbed a pack of cards. He put a note on the doorway of the palace telling the Jinjos that he was visiting friends.

He climbed up the platform that lead to the Isle o Hags area that contained Mayhem Temple. Walking through the entrance, and up the stairs, he arrived.

Heading to the large temple, Jingaling looked at the stone statues.

"That's ne- AH!" Jingaling tried to approach it and inspect it, but was shot in the arm with a dart.

"Ow."

Deciding never to do that again, he continued to walk towards the temple, watching the large doors that havent ever been opened.

Walking up the large set of stairs, he arrived, and pulled out his map of Targitzans Temple. After what seemed like a hour, he finally reached Targitzan.

"Ah, Jingaling. You made it!" Targitzan said, looking down at the Jinjo King. Unfortunately, Jingaling couldnt return the favor, as he was laying on the floor, dying.

"I'm... good..." Jingaling panted. "Cards?"

"Oh, sure!" Sometime later and Targitzan was mad. Really mad.

"You're cheating!" Targitzan accused after Jingaling won for the third time.

"I swear I'm not!" He protested. He really wasnt cheating, he just knew how to play cards better than Targitzan.

However, Jingaling decided it was a better decision and ran out the room, as Targitzan started launching bombs at him.

_Dont mess with Targitzan! That dudes got a MIGHTY temper!_

Jingaling left and headed down the level stairs and headed towards Glitter Gulch Mine. Finding the train inside, he knocked on the door.

"Old King Coal?"

"What." He replied.

"Targitzan tried to kill me over cards."

The train door opened and Jingaling was let in. The two then initiated at game of charades.

"Uh... a train conductor?" Coal guessed.

Jingaling shook his head. Jingaling was also in Coals hand, so after a few failed guesses, Coal balled his fists (with the small jinjo in it) and repeatedly slammed them into the coal.

"OOOKKAYY! YYOUURE RRIGHT LEETT MEE DDOWN!" Jingaling begged at he continued. As soon as Coal put him down, Jingaling ran off.

_Old King Coal?? Oh, yeah, hes a right one...!_

"Maybe Stomponadon wont try to murder me. Well that's a lie, actually."

Jingaling stopped upon seeing a white jinjo wondering around. Approaching it, Jingaling crouched down and inspected it, as it was not paying attention to anything and kept almost walking off a cliff.

"Wait. This jinjo doesnt..."

"Jinjo? I'm not a jinjo! I'm a minjo!" The minjo proceeded to punch Jingaling in the beak and run off.

"Ow."

_I heard Minjos look just like us Jinjos! How bizarre..._

Finally reaching the Stomping Plains, he peaked out from the safe area.

"Hey Stomponadon! It's me! Jingaling from the Jinjo Village!" He yelled, not sure if she actually heard him or not. "I'm gonna go through your plains ok! Please dont trample me!"

However, she did so anyway, as she didn't hear a single thing he said.

"Thanks anyway..." Jingaling was already bleeding from his previous encounter with the minjo, but repeatedly being trampled on just made it worse.

_Be fast on the plains! Stomponadon shows NO mercy...!_

"Maybe Terry wont murder me." Jingaling wasnt too sure of it at all, seeing as everyone hes visited has tried to murder him.

Finally climbing up Terry's mountain, only to find him crying.

"Hey Terry, what's wrong?" He asked, approaching him.

"M-My wife left me and..."

Jingaling covered his ears (which were under his crown, but he has great hearing and Terry's crying wasnt doing that justice).

"O...kay." Jingaling said as Terry became unintelligible. "A-and I lost my eggs! S-some dinosaurs or tribe members s-stole them while I was a-asleep!"

"Maybe you could get them back?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Terry said, crying less now.

He left for a bit, but it became night so by the time Terry returned, Jingaling was gone. His eggs were soon to be stolen, anyway.

_I heard Terry's wife left him, recently. His eggs are all he has left now. Hes terribly protective of them...!_

"Well, last person I know. Well fish." Jingaling said.

Putting on diving gear, the jinjo swam. And swam he did, all the way until he reached the lockers.

Knocking on Woos, the jinjo swam onto a platform. (Said platform is now probably underwater.)

Woo and Jingaling did their usual fishing for a couple of hours, before the jinjo and fish got tired.

"I think I should probably return to my village, huh."

"Yes, most likely." Jingaling swam to the surface, and Woo somehow went back into his locker.

_Oh yes, Lord Woo and I go WAY back. We often go fishing together, but I'm not supposed to talk about that...!_

Finally home, Jingaling gathered all his jinjo friends and told them of his adventures, and soon they all fell asleep in his palace.


End file.
